


Erosion

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bindings, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, M/M, PWP, a smattering of plot but just for setting, blindfold, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Tonight Hajime kneels and waits, blindfolded and patient, ready for whatever Koushi wants to take from him. He'd give him everything if he asked.





	Erosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoraMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/gifts).



> For the lovely Mora Mew <3

The only things Hajime could hear were the dripping of the water faucet and the heaviness of his own breath.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It was loud in his ears, the faucet doubtless left open on purpose by Koushi. He knew in his mind that Koushi was also there in the room with him. Watching, waiting. He would be there in an instant if Hajime let go of the bell held in his curled fingers, there to make sure Hajime was alright, to undo all the bindings that currently held him in place.

But Hajime wouldn’t do that because this was just the beginning.

And waiting, he knew, was all a part of the game.

He was good at waiting, really. Could spend hours in a copse of trees watching the deer pass by beneath him as he watched for signs of the predators that stalked them. He’d spent fifteen hours on the side of a cliff once, watching as scouts of his king’s enemies passed by completely unaware of the danger lurking overhead. 

He’d waited for Koushi for seven years, patient as the man was traded as a hostage during one of Oikawa’s peace agreements, spent the time training Kageyama until the prince was old enough to fulfill the treaty’s full agreement of marriage. Waited until there was true peace.

Waited until Koushi had come back to him, bright eyes only slightly dimmed, bright smile with a slightly crueler edge. 

Hajime didn’t care. He had Koushi back, and that was all that mattered.

Besides, he found he rather liked the new games his lover liked to play.

Sometimes.

“You’re so good for me, Hajime,” Koushi finally whispered, just a few inches from Hajime’s ear.

It made him jerk a bit, close his eyes behind his thick blindfold. He never expected Koushi to be quite so close. The only hint of his presence now was like the echo of a silk scarf, softness that could also have such a sharp edge if Koushi desired.

Desire, he might. Koushi desired a great many things.

“You’re so pretty for me like this, Hajime,” crooned Koushi, booted feet finally making noise as he crouched in front of Hajime. “Those thick brown leather boots - they’re almost my favorites. Love the leather of your gloves as well, so thick and well-used. You’ll think of me every time you wear them from now on, won’t you? I just hope you don’t get hard. I’m not sure how the guard would react to their leader acting so inappropriately in the presence of the king.”

Hajime tightened his eyes, willing himself to relax. The words did something to his insides. It wasn’t that they reflected any hidden desire he had - he’d been perfectly chaste while waiting for Koushi to return, and Koushi knew it. Believed it. Had long ago worked out any jealousy or suspicion he’d felt, any anger for the fact that Hajime had stood by and watched him get carted off in a gilded cage. 

And Hajime had worked out his own jealousy and guilt as well, though they both knew they would never have made a different choice. They were both loyal.

Both owed Oikawa everything.

Both loved him as their king.

But in moments like this, they both needed the subtle reminder that they each belonged to each other first, even if that bond would never interfere with what was best for the kingdom. Here, in this darkness, Hajime was Koushi’s and Koushi’s alone.

“Would you get hard for me, Hajime?” Koushi murmured, letting his hands run through Hajime’s short hair. “Thinking of me here, and all the things I’m going to do to you tonight?”

“Yes,” Hajime murmured, letting Koushi tilt his head back to expose his throat. Other than that he stayed perfectly still, listening to the drip of the faucet and the harshness of his own breathing as Koushi made him wait.

“Good boy,” Koushi finally whispered. “Open.”

Obediently Hajime opened his mouth, pressing his tongue up to catch whatever Koushi wanted to give him. His mouth was Koushi’s, after all. His mouth, and his hands, his cock, his body, all he had would be laid bare tonight if Koushi wanted it.

The drip of the faucet was interrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet dripping down onto his tongue and over his lips. 

“Mmm, so good,” murmured Koushi, fingers sliding through the saliva he’d dropped onto Hajime’s face. “So obedient for me. My perfect man. Perfect little hole.” 

Those fingers dipped into Hajime’s mouth, pressing against his tongue, pulling his jaw down even as Koushi’s other hand tightened in Iwaizumi’s hair. Koushi was crooning softly, whispering filthy things as he pushed his fingers deeper into Hajime’s mouth, making Hajime want to lick and suck and taste though he knew he was supposed to be still.

“You want me to use your mouth, don’t you?” Koushi whispered. “Want me to fuck your lips, make you gag, make you cry? I know you love it. Know if I asked you’d kneel down right in the throne room, let them see what a perfect little cocksucker you are. I’m sure they’d all want a try after that - especially that one that’s always lusting after you, the one with the blond hair that you almost sent to the infirmary today. I bet he’s got a nice cock, don’t you? Too bad I’m going to keep you all to myself.”

It made Hajime want to cry out as the fingers pushed deep then pulled out, nails scraping along his tongue. Koushi, he didn’t give a damn about anyone’s cock but Koushi’s, but it made it easy to fall into the other man’s sway and he loved it.

Koushi’s fingers pinched his bottom lip and pulled it out before letting it snap back. “I’m going to wait to use you, though. Need to get you nice and warmed up first, yes? But here, you can suck on this.

A piece of rolled-up leather was shoved into his mouth, tasting bitter from something it had been soaked in. It didn’t matter. It was something - he needed something in his mouth right now, and the part of his brain that was still working knew that he might need something to bite down on in a minute.

“Jingle the bell for me, baby,” Koushi murmured. “Just so you and I both know it’s still there.”

It was there.

Hajime leaned his head forward and shook his hand, hearing the soft chime of the bell as he flexed his wrists. Hot. His fingers were hot in these. They were long, thick, covered half of his forearms.

Which would be good, because his uniform would cover the other half.

“Mmm, wonderful,” said Koushi, fingertips running over Hajime’s shoulders. They were strained and taught, tight with anticipation and need. “So very very pretty for me. But you’ll be even more lovely in a bit.”

The snap of the crop in Koushi’s hand made Hajime inhale, grunting when the leather tip flicked hot and sharp against the skin of his lower back. 

Damnit. He hated that. Hated making any sound at all.

Koushi laughed, cold and cruel. He knew, he knew all the ways that Hajime still kept his pride, even as he acquiesced without protest to whatever Koushi asked him to do. But it wasn’t enough.

It was never enough.

After all, Koushi wanted it all.

And Hajime would take everything he gave him.

At the moment it was fire. Not literal, not at the moment, but sparks flicking across his skin as Koushi worked him over with the crop. The crack in the air was almost better than the sting itself. As far as pain went, Hajime had had worse - he was a soldier, after all, and hadn’t always been a very obedient one when the old king was in power. But that was different. That was pain that he was forced into taking. Here, this, he was choosing this, choosing to submit, to give himself over to the heat that blossomed in his back, his shoulders, along his arms. 

And then -

“Lean forward,” Koushi commanded.

His ass.

There were parts Koushi couldn’t get to with Hajime in this position. His feet were spared, and the heels of the boots covered the more sensitive bits like the crease where ass met leg. Hajime would have given them all to Koushi if he wanted though. Would fall on his face, trusting that Koushi would give him something other than stone to land on before laying into Hajime’s entire ass. 

This was enough. It was more than enough. The unpredictable snaps of pain were pushing him farther and farther from rational thought, making him keen when Koushi slowed down enough for an extra-solid blow, for that moment when he slid the tip of the crop over Hajime’s asshole in silent contemplation. 

Koushi’s. It was Koushi’s. He was Koushi's, and purely, happily so. 

“Perfect,” Koushi whispered.

The praise made Hajime want to break out in tears. He’d taken it. Taken all the pain.

Fingertips curled into his skin, squeezing his ass and pulling more sounds from Hajime’s mouth. They tapped against his asshole, made him wonder what Koushi was planning to do before he remembered it didn’t matter. He’d take it. Pleasure, pain, it was his to take and Koushi’s to give, and Hajime gave him every bit of control. It was purely perfect in the best possible way.

“So good for me, yes, such a good, good boy,” crooned Koushi, letting the crop fall to the side so he could slide both hands down Hajime’s back. “So beautiful now, all red and white and pink for me. Someday I want to mark over these scars on your back, you know. Let red flow down over your hands, mark my name maybe, trace a pattern so anyone who looks at you in the bath will know who you belong to. Mine, you are all mine. Would you let me do that to you, Hajime? Would you give everything to me?”

Nodding, Hajime whimpered, feeling the pull of skin against Koushi’s fingernails as he moved. He would. He wouldn’t care. He knew the way they whispered about his silver-haired lover, the speculations that had run like wildfire when he’d come home from his stint in the kingdom of Karasuno. They thought he was weak. They thought him nothing but a pawn.

Oh, if they only knew - 

But they wouldn’t because that would spoil everything. 

Still, Hajime wouldn’t mind letting people know who he belonged to, that he was more than happy to submit to this brilliant sharp-tongued man behind him.

In time, in time.

“Later,” Koushi said, the words heavy with promise. “For now, though, hmm - I think I’m about ready to take the reward for all my hard work here. Yes?”

Yes. Oh, yes. Whatever Koushi wanted, whatever he needed -

Fingers tugging at the makeshift gag in his mouth let him know what it would be right now, and he opened his mouth wide without hesitation.

“Hmm,” Koushi whispered, not bothering to hide a laugh. “You’re so eager for me, aren’t you?” he said, the tip of his boot sliding forward to press against the Hajime’s hard cock, pulling out a whine. “You want to swallow me down?”

“Yes,” Hajime gasped, clenching his jaw as the boot pressed down harder.

“I wonder,” mused Koushi as he twisted the tip of his boot back and forth, “if I gave you the choice between rutting to get yourself off on my boot right now, and sucking me off, which would you choose? Knowing that I might not even let you cum tonight if you didn’t take me up on the offer?”

“You,” Hajime said without hesitation. “Please you, please. Love you.”

“Hajime.”

There was a note of vulnerability in the name that Hajime wasn’t expecting. It pulled him up a bit, made his heart swell with the reminder of who they were, what they were to each other, beyond this delicious little game. 

Then the boot was pressing down hard enough to make him cry out before it pulled back and he heard the sound of laces being untied.

“Good boy,” Koushi purred. “Such a perfect, delicious, wonderful boy. Let’s put that mouth to better use than mere talking.”

And then Hajime couldn’t make a reply because Koushi’s cock was pressing in, heavy and hard.

It tasted like sweat and leather. The rosemary and citrus soap that Koushi was so fond of. Most of all though, it tasted like Koushi, his lover, his beloved, the one he belonged to heart and soul.

Koushi pressed in without apology, hands curling in Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling him forward so that he was nose-deep in Koushi’s hair within just a couple of thrusts. The head of Koushi’s cock pressed relentlessly into his throat, opening him up, hollowing him out. He’d be sore tomorrow. His voice would be rough.

He didn’t care because this, right now, was bliss.

The hands in his hair tightened, pulling him back and holding him steady as Koushi thrust in, fast and harsh. Using him. Taking him. Air was a luxury he took when he could, gasping and almost coughing against the onslaught of saliva and precum that pressed into his throat. His eyes were leaking tears, nose probably leaking something much less refined but he didn’t care.

This was bliss. 

This was perfection.

“Take it, just take it,” Koushi groaned, pressing in and holding, making Hajime choke. 

It was good, this was good, he was pleasing his Koushi, making him -

A low, satisfied groan came from Koushi’s mouth as he spilled over into Hajime’s throat. “Ah, yes,” he sighed, pulling out and letting cum spurt over Hajime’s face, humming happily before sliding the mess around with his fingers. “Delicious. My perfect, perfect Hajime. My perfect, perfect boy.”

Hajime gasped for air, pride blossoming in his chest at the sweet, sweet words. Good. He’d been good. Koushi was pleased with him.

Laughing softly, Koushi fell to his knees, resting his hands on Hajime’s thighs. “Amazing,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Hajime’s shoulder. “Fuck, I dreamed of your mouth for years, but the real thing is so much better. So good. So happy.”

The words were lazy, content. Fingers brushed over Hajime’s waist aimlessly, let him know exactly how relaxed Koushi was after his orgasm. Soft, he was soft, almost kind right now.

Maybe he would be kind.

“Should I let you get off, my perfect boy?” Koushi mused, fingertips sliding around to scratch at the reddened skin of Hajime’s ass. “Hmm, perhaps. But how I wonder? I don’t think I want you to fuck me tonight. Or well, maybe later. But you’d be perfectly content to just sit here, hard for hours, wouldn’t you? Just waiting in case I got the whim to use you for my pleasure again?”

“As you wish,” Hajime murmured, wishing he dared to press a kiss to the side of Koushi’s hair.

Sighing sweetly, Koushi whispered, “You’re such a romantic.”

It made Hajime’s lips crack into a smile. He flicked his tongue out to taste them. To taste Koushi on them.

“Ah, for that I suppose I’ll let you get off,” murmured Koushi. “Lift up a bit.”

Hajime moved obediently, sliding his legs open to let Koushi slip his knee in so that Hajime ended up half-sitting on his thigh.

Oh. These pants. He knew these pants.

Black leather, with straps crisscrossing the thighs in ways that provided holsters for useful objects as well as hours of materials for Hajime’s fantasies.

And he could feel the bare skin of Koushi’s shoulders as he pulled Hajime tightly to him - oh. It filled in such a delicious picture of his lover that Hajime could barely stand it. Love, desire, need, worship - all of it swirled together as he sat, a low keening sound escaping his throat without any permission of his mind.

Koushi laughed again. “Where’s all that perfect self-control, Captain Iwaizumi?” he taunted, fingers picking at Hajime’s nipples. “Have I broken it down again? Is this all it took?”

It was. Hajime should have been mortified, should have wanted to lock everything up behind the same stoic facade he’d perfected years ago, but all of that melted away when he was in Koushi’s arms. “You,” he whimpered instead. “Yours.”

“Yes, mine,” said Koushi, voice full of satisfaction. “You are mine and only mine. My Hajime. My love.”

The word was full of such cruel tenderness that Hajime wanted to cry. He probably would, later. Now, he just groaned as one of Koushi’s hands came to rest lightly on the top of his cock, pressing it down against those perfect leather pants.

“Can you get off like this if I let you, Hajime? Want to get your cum all over my pants? Mark them up, get them all filthy?”

“Yes,” Hajime whispered. “Yes, if you want me to.”

“Good boy,” murmured Koushi, turning to kiss his cheek. “You can move, but remember you have to take whatever I give you, and you can’t cum until I agree.”

The words didn’t even need to be said. All he wanted right now was to please his Koushi. Make him happy. Show him with his body how much he adored him, how much he wanted to make him happy. The world was narrowed down to his breath and the press of leather against his cock and the feel of that strong smooth hand pushing down against him, the drip drip drip of the faucet in the background giving him a rhythm to move to, anchoring him with its beat. 

Koushi’s free hand slid down over his skin, nails pinching and twisting here and there, sliding around to trace lines of fire down his back to his ass. It was an unforgiving and relentless assault but it was pure sensation, like electricity tracing over his skin, a sharp melody played on top of the deep pleasure from the friction on his cock. 

Soon Koushi’s fingers found their way down to press against the ring of his ass, playing with that place that was solely Koushi’s, existing only for his pleasure. It always made Hajime feel vulnerable when those fingertips pressed inside, tugging at his rim. He knew he’d allow Koushi to do anything to him there. Open him up, push inside, fuck him open and sloppy and wet, anything.

He belonged to him, fully.

So fully it felt sometimes there was nothing else left, and he loved it.

“So perfect,” Koushi was whispering. “My darling, wonderful Hajime. You’re so needy, rutting against me. Leaking everywhere. Loving my fingers in your ass, all over your body, anything I want. So perfect for me.”

It was true, every word.

“Faster, I want you to move faster. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Feel it - yes - ah, so good, so obedient for me, my Hajime, cum for me, cover me, get it everywhere yes -”

Hajime shouted out as he followed Koushi’s orders, feeling pleasure well up and explode out so hard and so sweet he saw spots behind his blindfold. He collapsed, trembling as Koushi caught him, fingers pulling out of his ass to hold his lower back as he keened out his pleasure.

“Oh, so good,” Koushi crooned, hand rubbing lightly over Hajime’s cock until it was almost too much to bear. “I love how your cum is getting in all the cracks in the leather, love. No amount of cleaning will every get it out, I bet. You’ve stained it. Made it filthy. Just as filthy as you.”

“Yes, yes, yes...”

It was true and good, and Hajime didn’t care because whatever he was he was Koushi’s. Koushi’s good boy, Koushi’s filthy cocksucker, Koushi’s beloved Hajime, that was who he was. There was such a deep deep pleasure in knowing who he was and whose he was that he wanted to cry.

Oh, he was crying.

“Good boy,” Koushi murmured, both hands sliding around his back now, touch featherlight. “Such a good, good boy. Shh, I’ve got you Hajime. I’ve got you, beloved.”

“Yours,” Hajime choked out.

“Yes, yes. Mine, always mine, my Hajime. My perfect, perfect Hajime.”

The bell fell to the ground as Hajime leaned against his lover, letting everything go. Nimble fingers undid the knots that held Hajime’s gloves together, allowing his hands fall to his side. 

Koushi was holding him, rocking him gently back and forth before urging him to fall over forward into Koushi’s chest. 

Together, they rolled to the side, falling onto a blanket that was placed there. Soft, it was so soft and warm. It made Hajime shiver and cling to Koushi even as he wanted to get out of his gloves.

“Hush, my love,” Koushi whispered, pulling the blindfold off. 

Blinking up Hajime looked at him, needing to see the truth etched in his eyes.

Koushi smiled, fingertips brushing against Hajime’s cheek. “You were so perfect for me,” he murmured. “Love you so much.”

“Love you,” Hajime said, frowning as the words seemed utterly inadequate to express how he was feeling at the moment.

“I know,” Koushi replied. “I know, I know, I know.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s lips as he reached down to help tug off Hajime’s gloves.

It felt incredible to have his hands free of the suffocating heat.

The first thing he did was pull Koushi close.

A liquid chuckle spilled from Koushi’s lips and he twisted in Hajime’s grasp. “Let me get out of these pants first before we cuddle, love, ok? They’re all messy.”

“Don’t care,” Hajime muttered, rolling onto his side as he watched. “Want you.”

“You always want me,” Koushi teased, kicking his boots off and sliding the leather down his long legs.

“Yes.”

There was a hint of soft vulnerability in Koushi’s eyes as he turned back to him, reaching out to brush his fingers through Hajime’s hair as he murmured, “You always want all of me.”

Smiling, Hajime pulled him down into a soft kiss. “Yes,” he replied. “All of you, all the time.”

Koushi’s sigh was sweeter than any dessert. “I love you, Hajime,” he said.

“Love you too,” Hajime said, stifling a yawn.

“Here, lay on me so your back doesn’t hurt. Really I should go get some cream or a towel or something, clean you up -”

“Nope.”

Koush laughed again at that, nuzzling the side of Hajime’s head. “Always so obedient when you’re under, and then like this afterward. What am I going to do with you?”

Anything he wanted. Hajime was fairly sure that much was obvious. But he also knew that what Koushi wanted most of all was to make him happy, just like what he wanted most of all was to make Koushi happy. It was good that way. Good. Perfect.

“You’re so spoiled,” Koushi mused, drawing his fingertips lightly over Hajime’s skin, moving carefully to avoid the places on his back that still stung from the crop.

He was spoiled. Spoiled and happy. Spoiled and happy and loved.

Placing a kiss on his shoulder, Koushi asked, “Are you falling asleep on me?”

Hajime didn’t have it in him to speak in reply, so he just grunted in affirmation, sighing softly as he heard Koushi hum in response. He felt one of Koushi’s hands leave him and then the warmth of the blanket being tugged over his back. Then the hand was back, holding him delicately like he was something that might easily break.

If he had been more awake, it might have made him laugh.

“Going to sleep with your boots on again,” Koushi murmured. “I’ll have to figure out something to do about that next time.”

Next time. There would be a next time.

And a time after that.

And a time after that.

They were together now, and he didn’t have to wait any longer. Didn’t have to simply pray, and hope, and dream.

Now, he could simply sleep, and trust that in the morning Koushi would still be there to greet him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [Kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
